1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an inert training practice round used in firing tests in place of a spike-nose, cylindrical body, boattail boom-fin assembly explosive round. The present invention by structural design permits the present practice round to be fired from the same weapon as the explosive round with equivalent down-range accuracy at a substantial savings in production round cost and reduction in weapon tube wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gun fired projectiles are generally either spin stabilized or fin stabilized in order to attain consistent down-range accuracy with limited shot dispersion. A fin stabilized projectile is statically and dynamically stable due to the stabilizing moment developed by either a fin, a flare or some other lift producing element. Normally, statically stable practice rounds, rather than using spin, use the stabilizing moment developed by its aerodynamic contour and its other physical characteristics. One of the problems with prior art inert practice rounds of the fin stabilized type was the size of the boattail-boom-fin assembly in the cartridge case. In this design the position of a wear liner could not be located in the best position. As a result of the non-optimal positioning of the wear liner, excessive gun tube wear was frequently encountered resulting in short gun tube life.